<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Dimensions by WinterHerox2SummerVillan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890391">Moving Dimensions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHerox2SummerVillan/pseuds/WinterHerox2SummerVillan'>WinterHerox2SummerVillan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grim Adventures of Billy &amp; Mandy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grim Reapers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHerox2SummerVillan/pseuds/WinterHerox2SummerVillan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had to end a few times, be saved a few more, and for plans Mandy herself made to be foiled before she really understood she might never win. There was some kind of force acting on her like gravity keeps her feet planted firmly on the ground, something was keeping her and everyone else from world domination.</p>
<p>Perhaps a change of scenery would give her the upper hand she needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy &amp; Mandy (Grim Adventures of Billy &amp; Mandy), Grim &amp; Mandy (Billy &amp; Mandy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was kind of fun to write should I continue this? I'm not really sure I should so I would really appreciate an outside perspective.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are two ways to kick start an adventure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>First, is the call to action, where some unsuspecting soul runs headlong into a difficult situation, ultimately finding themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. Usually they are then needed to fix what they broke, ultimately forced to be the hero though they may try to fight against it at the beginning. In this type of adventure the heroes are merely reacting, playing the role forced on them by circumstance in order to survive. There's little choice involved as the hero or heroes are continually met with opposition forcing them to act.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second, is the birth of an idea. Some nobody, or perhaps a somebody not yet discovered, thinks to themselves puzzling over unfairness, justice, the future, and what they want. The most dangerous of all is an adventure built on greed and desire because this is the one people most choose to die over. They covet so they strive to make their desires into a reality. They’re dangerous because nothing can stop them in the face of their goal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the type of adventure that begins our story. When a girl, with the ambition for world domination, laced her fingers together contemplating her reflection in her elegant vanity mirror spoke, “Grim.” She said. No prompting, just a call for attention from someone that has no doubt her words will be heeded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” the Reaper replied from his vulnerable position cushioned on one of the girl’s pillows, he had been trying to concentrate enough to see how his body was doing. The kids were on one of their binges were they refused to share him as such his body was on another sleep-over with Billy, and based on the lack of pain in his hip he guessed Billy was staying up late again playing video games, but without actually being there to see he couldn’t be sure. Despite being dumber than a sack of hammers Billy was rather astute at using a person’s inability to defend themselves, often challenging his body to gaming competitions when he doesn’t have a head to actually use the controls so he hopes Billy’s gloating is all he has to look forward to tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s pulled from his inner self-survey as his other best friend continues. “We’ve had a lot of adventures together haven’t we Grim.” She states rather than asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sockets narrow half-heartedly at the vague wording, it’s an effort to keep from grinding his teeth in frustration. He hates when she dallies on what she really wants to ask like this. He hedges, “Yes, but why bring it up now Mandy?” hoping he asked the right question to speed up whatever train of thought she’s on if only to get this conversation over with. The girl finds amusement in the strangest forms of torture. Since day one Mandy has been pushing him around like her own personal slave, but recently she’s taken to mental attacks. Implying she wants something from him without actively stating what it is she wants, forcing him to think of ways to please her in order to avoid her wrath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Head tilting slightly so that her cheek rests on her bridged fingers, her reflection meets his gaze in that way only she and Billy can despite their many humiliating adventures.


“How many times has someone tried to take over the world Grim?” the girl doesn’t blink, only squints as if resisting her body’s natural reaction is what comes natural to her (as a girl that willed her nose out of existence before birth that’s probably not so far from the truth). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t even need to think about the answer, “Bout every other week since we met girl!” he huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many times did Billy and I stop them?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Grim paused, but only briefly, “A few times. More than I would have thought the two of you capable of.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mandy hummed as if in thought despite her steady gaze. “How many times have I tried to take over the world Grim?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hesitated. Mandy’s plans for the world have never been much of a secret. Her ambition, the cruelty she exudes to get what she wants, is one of the few things he can’t help but to admire about the girl despite her role in making his life the miserable mess it is now. Mandy has a peculiar way of keeping him on his toes with how quickly she’ll save the world only to turn around and claim it as her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His non-answer seemed to be answer enough as the girl nods sharply, as if he had just agreed to a theory, she had long suspected to be true. Dark eyes lidded in thought watch him as if he might disappear before her eyes. “How many times have the plans that succeeded fail later. And in a way that would make rebuilding the previous society child’s play? As if nothing ever happened?” she murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truly unsettled now Grim abandoned caution openly showing his wariness. “Mandy… whatever plan you’re thinkin’ up in that evil little head of yours needs to stop right now.” His voice boomed on the last word, for most a command from the Grim Reaper would have been enough even without the intimidation of his full towering figure, but in the face of his displeasure Mandy raised an eyebrow slightly higher as if calling his bluff. And it was a bluff. As much as he hates that it is. He’s tried killing the brats and failed, tried encouraging them into more dangerous situations hoping something would finally off the two only ending up disappointed, and the few times he thought their luck had run out it turned out to be nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(That his two “Best-Friends-Forever” might have grown on him is beside the point.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(He hates them more than he likes them after all.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the girl wasn’t about to back down he was forced to use the only weapon he had left. Whining. “I mean it Mandy!” he cried, hopefully contorting his expression into something stern. “The forces of the universe are powerful! The likes of which no one will ever truly understand let alone control, no matter your relationship with me and th’ Underworld, it would sooner rip you a part then empower you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dread enveloped the skeleton from head to toe, separated though they were by distance, the feeling so heavy it left the sensation of oil, thick and cold, sliding over his bones and seeping in-between joints. The lights didn’t go out or burn bright enough to blind him, nor did the windows or the mirror shatter, but in the back of his mind Grim could swear he heard screams for mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mandy was smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a small, subtle little thing. Just the slightest up-turn of the lips, with her blonde hair curled into sharp points atop her head, her absent nose, and the malevolent light in her eyes all draped in pink the whole package was a terrifying sight to behold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, there is some sort of cosmic force keeping things on track.” the girl murmured in a tone that for Mandy was something like a normal person shouting “Eureka!” while running up and down the streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grim squeaked, belatedly realizing he said too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl offered a languid blink, “No need to worry your empty head Grim. I was bound to realize the truth eventually, especially when I got serious about taking the world as my own.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which wasn’t at all reassuring to hear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just sped up the process a bit. However…” drawing out the pause the girl delicately began brushing out her blonde locks. If he didn’t know any better Grim might even say it was an absent minded action, but while Mandy is a lot of things she is never absent minded, “…now that I know, my plans need to be altered appropriately to get what I want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a statement like that Grim waited to hear the altered plans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And waited and waited and waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hair thoroughly brushed, Mandy flicked the light switch and headed for bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still waiting as Mandy carefully tucked herself in, less gently fluffing his pillow, then relaxing back into the plush pillows herself turning on her side so that her back faced him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl huffed as if she could hear his thoughts. “Good night, Grim.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His jaw dropped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT!” the girl didn’t even flinch, “YOUR NOT EVEN GOIN’ TA TELL ME WHAT CHANGED!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I thought about it, but with you acting like this? No, definitely not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MANDY!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, the girl shuffled under the blankets so that she could face him properly. “Yelling only makes me want to ignore you.” She offered to his seething skull. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it had been a couple years ago, or several months after he had just met Billy and Mandy he might have stewed in petulant silence the rest of the night. Hating the child and grumbling under his unneeded breath all the ways he planned to kill her. If it had been earlier in this friendship, he’s found himself trapped in he would have been left wondering, agonized that a mortal girl could not only beat him at his own game but confound him so. But it is not. It’s not then, it’s now, and after so much time playing to their whims his pride has only diminished. He is no longer above groveling when it comes to Mandy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I would like to know your plans for world domination.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mandy hummed, “It’s so nice to know at least one of my Best Friends is interested in my life goals.” She said staring straight at him eyes wide and expecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His teeth ached, far off he could feel something break in his clenched fists. “I apologize for my earlier tone Mandy. I only thought you were leading into your future plans since you brought the topic up. Please.” He glared heatedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satisfied for now the girl laid back an air of superiority about her small frame, “Thank you Grim. Since you’re so interested, I guess I can tell you.” Here she stopped to slant him a look that was hard to decipher. “Based on past experience and your confirmation, this universe has a built-in defense of some kind that keeps the pre-ordained order, so any attempts I make to disrupt it will create a natural response to stop me and put everything back to how it was before I intervened. I was born on this planet, in this universe, in this dimension. The forces that keeps everything in order created me, must know everything about me including how to make a natural enemy that will keep me from rising to power. The plan dear Grim is to move somewhere else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grim sat there on his borrowed pillow dumbfounded. “Move? Move to where?” He was so confused he asked the question out loud without meaning to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mandy laughed, a short bark dripping in condescension. “To a new dimension.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grim couldn't believe he was doing this. No that's a lie, he can believe it and he should have expected it honestly, he just wishes it didn't have to be his reputation on the line. Again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(That's another lie. If Mandy succeeds he will have been instrumental in a hostile take over of a completely new world. He wouldn't be the all powerful dictator but he gets a front row seat and what kind of semi-ageless-being-with-evil-powers would he be if he didn't enjoy Mandy's brand of evil when it's not directed at himself.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(And if she doesn't succeed. Well then. Her dimension wouldn't be able to protect her from death anymore would it.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clears his non-existent throat into the silent void. "I call to order the first meeting of The Earth REAPERS." his voice echoes not with power, but because the space they have chosen to meet at is literally empty of everything. The space between worlds. White and endless, the only color being the outfits worn by his fellows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reaper clad in cream colored off-white and grey snorted. His horse shaped skull easily conveying irritation, the flecks of light rolling in his eye sockets were just a nice way to add to his insulting posture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry. The meeting of Earth or formerly known as Earth REAPERS. Better?" he bites back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skeletal fingers tip the brim of his tall open crown hat, "It'll do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The being next to him snorts his amusement plainly, elbowing his neighbor in good humor. "Ignore my cousin, he's just super proud of his girl and wants everyone to know how she remade the whole galaxy so he could casually play music with the living." Not really knowing how to interpret that coming from a Lemmy Kilmister look-a-like Grim chose to ignore the two for the moment. Then the other blushed. A light pink dusting itself over bone and Grim couldn't help himself from smiling and offering words of congratulations, even if he couldn't personally understand taking on more responsibility when reaping the souls of one world was chore enough after awhile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As nice as that is I do have duties to attend to, so if we could speed this up?" The most human looking reaper prompted. White-striped black hair unruffled even after removing his mask and pushing off the hood of his cloak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," another reaper replied skull emotionless though the figure was practically radiating pride as he looked down at his son, "Junior has school tomorrow and while this is great career experience I doubt his teachers will find it an acceptable excuse for missing a day." The small little skeleton beamed, flashing spiral designs on the sides of his head as he took in their surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grim almost wanted to gush at the cute little scamp just barely resisting. He did have things to do today himself. Allowing his gaze to roam over his peers Grim took in the more quiet members of their little gathering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One appeared much like most humans assumed death would. Black hood casting their face in unnatural shadows so dark the actual face was entirely hidden, robe loose and billowing about a slight frame, wings the color of a clear night sky tucked tight against the body only noticeable due to the slight shifting of feathers against the black of the robe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other was more fleshy, but his pallor leaned toward yellow compared to the golden eyed teenager. His eyes glowed a solid green even as he hunched over looking to be in the middle of nursing a headache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well then." Grim said, hesitating. "I suppose all of you are wondering why I called you here...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His green eyed, yellow skinned fellow raised a brow and rolled a sharp nailed hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I ....would like.......... to well.......not like exactly but...... I am proposing a --a uh, reaper swap?" he cringed. Well at least he could go home and tell Mandy he tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" they all seemed to ask together. Grim hunched slightly into his hood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You see I have this, um.. friend that brought up the idea and was obnoxious enough about it--" an understatement, Mandy was a menace on a normal day standing in the way of something she wants would be like asking for torment. And Grim may have lost a lot of his pride playing Best Friend to two kids but being on the wrong side of Mandy was a whole other matter. "-- that I actually gave it some thought and thought to bring it up to all of you in case the idea had merit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There it was. The offer. He almost hoped no one would take it if only to spite Mandy, then again Grim couldn't deny the excitement underneath the grudging compliance. One world, constrained on the mortal plain tending to the whims of mortal children, and forced to reap the souls until the end of days. .....Well, it gets boring after a while. He could use a few decades bending different rules and terrorizing new folks for his own enjoyment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gleeful sockets took in his associates on the sly urging someone to take the bait dangling peacefully before them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse you!" exploded the green eyed reaper "This is highly irregular! We have jobs to do, do you want us to go vacation while you run amok in our universe?!" he bellowed, Swedish accent thick with emotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This he actually had an answer to. Waving a hand Grim smiled agreeably "Uh no, not at all. I thought we could switch scythes for a bit." the Reapers tensed all at once, Grim almost laughed. As Death the worst case scenario is to have your scythe taken, but he's lived a long frustrating life, one were everyone and their mother has made a grab for the darned thing. Quite a few had a day of mayhem swinging it around all over the place. Mandy and Billy being the only ones he can't seem to keep the scythe from indefinitely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the silence dragged out Grim continued more composed than before "- we'd switch lives for a bit like that mortal show, you know, Wife Swap? It was one of me favorite shows for a bit. We would take over the role of whoever we switched scythes with, but after we get a feel for how the reaping gets done we could have fun with it and do it our own way. I wouldn't really call it a vacation but I was thinking of it as a nice way to put a spring back in my step. Break up the monotony a bit." He finished weakly, deflating at the blank stares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence rings in a way only sitting in the abyss can create.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grim forces himself to look around, not really embarrassed so much as worried they might start asking the kind of questions about this particular plan that could lead to his recent Best-Friend-For-Ever status. He's surprised to see all the REAPERS looking contemplative rather than suspicious.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who would go where?" asked the look-a-like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man with the gold eyes glanced all around before settling on the father-son duo. "I run a school. DWMA. I doubt your son would be able to participate in all of the classes we offer there as 'Death Scythe' refers to a human partner that transforms into a weapon, but considering I have multiple Death Scythes I'm sure we could make it into a kind of exchange program." He pauses taking the time to actually look at the child. "Junior?" he throws out hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DJ actually!" the kid chirped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The golden eyed teen blinked, "Death The Kidd."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued. "DJ could bring some friends and they all could attend our classes so they won't miss their schooling, maybe try out some of DWMA's techniques if they can. In exchange I'll take my personal weapon partners as companions and your scythe leaving you my veteran Death Scythes. You would have to take over the paperwork of my office, but otherwise very little else in the way of reaping. My father set up a system where we train Weapons and Meisters to reap souls."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little skeleton practically threw himself across the table, "Yes! Yes! YES! Can we Dad!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Senior inclined his skull. "It does sound like a beneficial arrang--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually!" the look-a-like interrupted, "I wanna try out your dimension for a bit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May I ask why?" the only father of their small group prodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leather clad shoulders shrug carelessly. "Your the only REAPER with a kid. I kinda want to know how that changed the world."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The golden eyed Death glared. "I am Death the Kidd." he practically spat, "Don't you want to know how my birth affected the world?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look-a-like snorted. "Your here and he's not. I think it's pretty clear how your world fixed that particular power imbalance." Kidd's chair creaked forlornly as he jerked back. The collective Reapers winced. He pointed at Junior dramatically, "But him! He's the spitting image of his Dad and your still kicking and you brought him here so he's the future REAPER if not a part-time reaper now. I want to see how that works first hand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kidd looked as if he wanted to start throwing punches, but with clenched teeth he nodded his acceptance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you still willing to allow us into your world Kidd?" Death Senior asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kidd gave another sharp nod, "A school is a school, but I doubt any of the other worlds would be as comfortable as mine with allowing an embodiment of death to attend or make friends."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little DJ vibrated in his chair "Where are you going then?" so excited he momentarily forgot his inside voice causing his words to echo back. He visibly cringed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allowing the noise to die down Kidd didn't even speak simply turned his head to the reaper with a horse shaped skull. "Oh? You want my world?" he asked lowering his arms from his attempt to muffle the sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I had wanted to see how a dimension that allows a greater coexistence than my own operates, but I can settle for a reality where Death was not always believed to be anything other than a literary personification of non being."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh, alright then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since this is going to be a thing apparently..." the green eyed fellow grumbled, "You would probably find my world enjoyable. It's full of music, probably different from what your familiar with - you just need to survive the Warners - how about it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds good, I guess.... What was that you said before th--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NOTHING!!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exploding from his seat eyes flashing red, accent garbled with so much emotion the word might have been hard to translate if it hadn't erupted from his lips at the volume of a jet engine. Everyone present leaned away from the guy, ineffectually trying to cover ears that as skeletons they don't even have. Poor Kidd, as the only one with ears that really had to hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skull still ringing at what amounts to an hour later Grim couldn't help but gripe. "That was hardly necessary man! What were we gonna do if you got us all knocked out? We can only hold this space open if all of us put our backbones into it! You could have gotten us all stuck here!!" He whisper shouted nursing a migraine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His only reply was an unintelligible groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grim sniffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took another hour for the scream to stop echoing through the abyss. It took another thirty minutes for Kidd to unwrap his head and settle the cloak back over his shoulders. <br/>Grim took the chance to really think about what was happening as the pain in his head slowly disappeared. The other REAPERS were really going along with his (Mandy's) idea. He never expected the proposal to get this far, yet here he was in the middle of a role-swap and one of the last three to be swapped out. Without skin, pores, or bodily fluids Grim defied all logic and began to sweat. Mandy was going to be insufferable if he doesn't somehow nab a good world. But what made a world good for conquest? Theirs isn't all sunshine and rainbows no matter it's sometimes comical bents. Perhaps a more whimsical world? Or maybe a world with complete continuity?! Oh no... he should have asked Mandy want she wanted... but.... he honestly thought he would get laughed out of this meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I apologize..." Grim startled to attention looking to the green eyed reaper, "I was perhaps too passionate. It will not happen again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The horse headed Death opened his jaws, paused, thought about it, and eventually spoke "Its fine. So any idea who you want to switch with?" very obviously skirting past the question he wanted to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes sighed as if the question physically hurt him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lemming Kilmister laughing nervously, "You like rules right? Well how about my world then? It's got lots of rules; laws, regulations, morals, loop-holes, written, unwritten, principles, the old rule of thumb, the unspoken stuff, and hey they're even those requirement stuff you gotta look for. I can hardly keep up with it all!" he said all in a rush not giving the green eyed Death get a word in. His word vomit seemed to do something for their fellow though. Grim watched as a new light entered those green eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will take it!" he said, accent happily curling around the letters making it a purr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent. When no one else seemed willing to break the silence Grim took in a sharp breath (choked on it) coughed. "That just leaves me...and....." sockets locked onto a different kind of abyss. A black void shrouding a face that must be skeletal. ".....and you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other Death inclined their hooded head, starlight sprinkled wings fluttering against their body as they laced black phalanges to settle on the white table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gulping down his apprehension Grim smiled, the same smile he gave Jack when he promised the boy immortality. "My dimension isn't as serious as yours, in fact we have the bare minimum in continuity between episodes, you might struggle keeping up with all the constant change. Are you alright settling for mine?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other Reaper didn't respond immediately. Then, "Yes." and that was that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together the REAPERS stood, DJ quickly trying to match them following a second later. The table and chairs melted back into the ether of the abyss until there was nothing there. The floor beneath began to give way. The white surface unchanging even as it's solid presence turned soggy and malleable like wet paper, his feet sink into the distortion even as it disintegrates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice doesn't raise an octave, but now booms with power. "We will rejoin in seven days. In that time get your affairs in order and prepare yourself for a new world. And with that said, I call this meeting to an end." In a flash of green light made of pure evil Grim was gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening his sockets he was once again at Billy's, his living room to be specific. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grim sighed. That went better than expected, but there really was no telling how Mandy was going to take the news. Deciding he would wait to tell the girl whenever she showed up instead of going out to look for her Grim backed up a few steps ready to fall into the sweet embrace of cushion-y goodness only to eat carpet, courtesy of a swift kick to his rear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sputtering Grim turned to his attacker ready to do... something, only to get a socket-full of Mandy. Legs crossed, elbow delicately placed on a knee, gazing down at him with her chin in hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>